Field of the Application
The invention relates to a cover opening structure, and more particularly, to a cover opening structure enabling a user to open a cover with convenience.
Description of Related Art
With diversification in the development of mobile application (mobile App), current flat panel products gradually derive with other new usages from the original hand-held use features. As the time being spent by user on a Tablet PC increases, it requires a supporting structure to support the Tablet PC so as to provide the user with long-term use. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating use states of a Tablet PC and an accessory cover thereof, and FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram illustrating a supporting structure being disposed at the back side of the Tablet PC. As shown in FIG. 1, it can be seen that a foldable cover 200a may support a Tablet PC 100a with different means. As shown in FIG. 2, a support piece 200b is used to support a Tablet PC 100b. Either use the supporting means illustrated in FIG. 1 or in FIG. 2, both supporting means are all provided for bringing the user with an ease of use.